A dor de uma derrota
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: Quando o Brasil perde para a Alemanha, tudo que sobra pro Aldebaran é a companhia de seus amigos. Fic para a gincana do aniversário de 5 anos do NFF, tema "férias".


_**A dor de uma derrota**_

Atena havia decretado férias para todos os Cavaleiros por um mês. Afinal, eles mereciam... estavam já há tanto tempo lutando por uma causa que parecia nunca ter fim. Mereciam ter uma pausa e viver um pouco como humanos normais - embora isso, certamente, eles nunca fossem. Mas ao menos por um mês... eles teriam o gosto de ter uma vida normal.

Todos estavam felizes - menos Aldebaran, o Cavaleiro de Touro. Ele e Mu combinaram de ver os jogos da Copa do Mundo juntos, a fim de comemorar caso o Brasil levasse o hexa - e o ariano cumprira a promessa. Estava ali, como seu amigo leal, e até mesmo provara das caipirinhas brasileiras e ficara um pouco "alegre", porém aquele jogo, da semi final, fora terrível.

Sim, terrível, pois em menos de meia hora, o adversário, a seleção alemã, marcara cinco gols de maneira impiedosa. Aquilo era demais para qualquer brasileiro. Era como apanhar na cara sem poder revidar. Era ser colocado no chão em sua própria pátria - embora Aldebaran não estivesse exatamente no Brasil.

Mu, o qual acompanhava o jogo com o amigo, via nele a expressão de dor - como se a cada gol, um tão próximo do outro, ele estivesse realmente levando golpes reais. Com um gesto de solidariedade, ele abraçara o amigo, mesmo sabendo que a derrota era iminente - e que dificilmente o Brasil se recuperaria daquela goleada. A Alemanha ganhara o jogo logo no começo, e extirpara toda a esperança de qualquer virada.

Após o término - com um humilhante placar de 7 a 1, Mu e Aldebaran saíram da Casa de Touro. Compreensivo, Mu nada dizia. Apenas dava a ele seu apoio e mostrava estar ali.

Foi quando enfim o taurino quebrou o silêncio:

- Sete a um, Mu. Sete a um! Como pode?! Nunca antes a seleção foi tão humilhada!

- Infelizmente... eu não entendo muito de futebol, mas imagino o quão doloroso isto possa ser.

- Doloroso?! É uma das coisas mais terríveis que poderiam ter acontecido. E dentro do Brasil ainda!

- Mas pense pelo lado bom... teremos um período de férias, onde a gente vai poder espairecer...

- Com ou seu férias, vai ser bem difícil esquecer isso!

Olharam para as escadas. Vinham vindo Milo e Camus, provavelmente falando sobre como passariam aquele período.

- ** Só por hoje **não vou ler **livro **algum - disse Camus, entusiasmado, no seu sotaque francês, ao colega grego - Afinal, temos muitas coisas pra aproveitar nas férias além disso: **o mar azul** da Grécia, os amigos, as praias...

- Faz muito bem - replicou Milo - Afinal, logo acaba... um mês passa rápido!

Ao avistar os colegas, Milo acenou e lhes cumprimentou.

- Olá, amigos! O que farão nessas férias...? Ei, Aldebaran, o que você tem?

Mu resolveu tomar a palavra por ele:

- Ele não está bem. O Brasil perdeu o jogo contra a Alemanha.

- Ah, vamos lá, foi só um jogo!

O taurino olhou com uma esguelha de raiva para o escorpiano, mas logo passou. Camus o repreendeu.

- Pra ele é importante, Milo! Enfim... eu sinto muito. Mesmo em se tratando somente de futebol, é algo **estressante** e abalador para quem sofre.

- É, eu sei - replicou o brasileiro - No Brasil muitos vão lamentar. Vão sentir que perderam algo quase como um ente querido. Mas tudo bem. Afinal, estamos de férias!

E em seguida, o brasileiro de bom humor logo abriu um largo sorriso. Os amigos sorriram junto com ele.

- Ei, que tal todo mundo beber uma caipirinha lá em casa?! Afinal, hoje estamos sem horário pra nada!

Todos concordaram, mas Mu não viu aquilo com bons olhos...

- Eu já bebi demais hoje...!

O taurino passou o braço pelo ombro do outro e, ainda sorrindo, disse:

- Ora, se ficar de ressaca, amanhã pode descansar! Estamos de folga mesmo!

Camus e Milo riram. E os quatro entraram na Casa de Touro...

Quando Milo e Camus entravam, Mu, surpreso, fez uma observação que apenas ele e o brasileiro puderam ouvir:

- Estou surpreso com a sua capacidade de recuperação. Até agora há pouco você estava triste pelo jogo que o Brasil perdeu!

O Cavaleiro de Touro riu novamente:

- Ora! Como Milo disse, é só um jogo! E de mais a mais, **mudar de preocupação faz-me tão bem como tirar férias**. Dentro das férias mesmo! Vamos, a caipirinha nos espera!

Mu sorriu. O que ele não compreendia é que, mesmo Aldebaran estando triste pelo seu país, ele estava alegre pelos amigos que tinha, e pela companhia que podia usufruir. Isso para ele valia mais que ganhar qualquer campeonato.

_FIM._

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Não podia deixar por menos né... que derrota feia! Mas o Deba tem o Mu então tá tudo bem!_

_Ia fazer um shounen ai, mas acabou ficando só na amizade mesmo._

_Beijos a todos e todas!_


End file.
